


Appreciated So Much, Steve, Really:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lunch, Major Character Injury, Nursing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is finally home, & recovering from his gunshot wound, What does he say to Steve?, What does the former seal say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Appreciated So Much, Steve, Really:

*Summary: Danny is finally home, & recovering from his gunshot wound, What does he say to Steve?, What does the former seal say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was relieved to be finally home, He was quarantined after being exposed to a virus, & then shot in the chest by a deranged shooter, It was a such a scary experience, & he hopes, that as he recovers, He would be able to put it behind him, but for now, He is grateful that he is alive, & living.

 

As his best friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett set him on the couch, He took a look at the place, & saw that it had been thoroughly cleaned, & everything was put in it's place. Which made the blond very happy to see, The Loudmouth Detective was very lucky to have an ohana, like the one he has, He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Steve saw him looking around everywhere, & he decided to give his friend some privacy, while he goes, & makes lunch for them.

 

"God, Thank you for sparing me, Thanks for this wonderful life, I will be forever grateful to you, I know now that I can't waste time, & show appreciation, when it's needed, so thank you", Danny said to himself, as he prayed, & looked up at the ceiling, as he did this. Steve came back with some soup, & sandwiches. "Here you go, My Southwestern Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, & Tomato Soup, All fresh from the farm market", Danny thanked him, & groaned, as he took a bite of the sandwich.

 

"This tastes like heaven, Thanks, Buddy", He said, after he finished his bite, "Anything you for Danno, You are ohana, & my best friend", The Former Seal said with a smile, & they made small talk, as they ate their lunch, When Steve was done with the cleanup, Danny had this to say to him. He was emotional, as he was getting ready to say it too.

 

"Thank you, Steve, I appreciated everything, Steve, I really do, Thank you for saving my life, Also, Thank you for being the best friend, I ever had." The Five-O Commander was a bit emotional too, & he said, "You did the same for me, Danno, I was paying it forward". The Two Friends hugged, & they enjoyed their quality time together.

 

The End.


End file.
